


Another Sanders Sides Oneshots Book

by lost_affordablespaghettigiraffe



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_affordablespaghettigiraffe/pseuds/lost_affordablespaghettigiraffe
Summary: A Sanders Sides Oneshot book by lost_affordablespaghettigiraffe (aka; Brooklyn.) Might take requests or not, moreover it depends. This is your usual Oneshot book, have a fun time! 💕
Kudos: 4





	1. FamILY | Platonic LAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Patton didn't expect his holiday to hit off with a chime, but there he was.
> 
> Pairing(s): Romantic Logicality, Background Prinxiety. And the rest is just purely platonic LAMP.
> 
> Trigger Warning(s): Mentions of Food. That's probably it?
> 
> Word Count: 3338 words
> 
> Note: First chapter up, whoop! Originally published on Wattpad in April 1, 2018. (I'm sure.) It's not as refined as I'd like to be, but it does hold a place in my heart. 💕

Excitement had begun to wildly blossom in Morality's chest.

Patton heard the soft carols of the children on Thomas' door - And, though their volume was unfortunately loud, he'd toned it down - the strong scent of eggnog tickling his nose at the occurring party at his host's house, giggles escaping his parted lips at the warm gut feeling that sat heavily in his chest. The drumming sensation of the music's beat gently tapped against Patton's flushed skin, as his adorable smile quipped it's way into the moral side's lips, an upbeat squeal hiccuping it's way into the air.

His eyes sparkled with glee, dark blue gift-wrapping paper sprawled out on his desk, while a small box sat in the middle of it; The object was Logan's gift. The last present he has to wrap up for the day - He already got the rest of the presents down, as the time he had cracked awake was fairly early. Though it didn't matter that much. Patton promised to himself he would finish wrapping the presents right then and there, and Logan's gift was all that was left to wrap up, then he was good to go.

Patton's hands got to work before he knew it, his movements precisely done under the lampshade that emitted off the light for the entire room. A pattern no longer foreign to him played by the tips of his fingers, meticulously done as he felt the light above him, and though it provided him warmth, the cold, eerie stare it gave off. The chill advanced as the temperature begun to sink low, and Patton's first instinct was to snap his head up, soft, crimson eyes soon landing on his window sill, a gasp trailing soon after at the pleasant sight that graced his line of vision.

Patton adjusted his glasses a few times to get a good grip on his eyesight; Snowflakes began to flutter from outside, the sky a beautiful hue of orange, fading into a light shade of blue. The grass was replaced with snow, the patches soft just from sight. Patton imagined him and the others making snow angels, laughs and giant grins being passed around as they patted the snow for their snowmen, talking about what they got for the last window from their Advent Calendars.

Wait, Patton's Advent Calendar.

A gasp parted from his lips, letting the paper fall from his hands as he stumbled towards a tiny house in the corner of the room. He fell down onto his knees, head lightly leaning in front of the house; It held a single gift. The final window he has to receive.

Patton's hand reached for the gift, gently squeezing it through the space it was in, before it nearly popped out. A goofish smile danced from the crinkles of his cheeks, placing it against his chest, his nimble fingers setting from under the gift, his thumbs gently pressing against the tiny present; The material felt hard within his grasp. He raised his brow in suspicion, tossing it into his dominant palm. His fingers softly untied the ribbon, the red paper falling to the floor as the thread broke free. Patton's eyes flew wide, marvelling at the handiwork that now sat heavily in his palm.

  
A small reindeer figurine was what he got. The weight was strangely heavy. Special, but odd. Their back hung several strings of golden threads, leaving him with the assumption of necklaces - Though there were two different, and very familiar ones. Two streaks of blue framed across their neck, the one from atop holding a golden plate with the words 'Pawton.' an awe-stricken gasp rolling off his lips. The one from below read "SD." A straight-out copy from Scooby Doo. The goofish grin he had from before plastered back into his lips, eyes trailing down as he absorbed all of the information for his newly received friend. The hooves faded into a light blue, a touch of brown settling as the base color for the reindeer. The nose had a little boop of red, a tiny blush coating it's cheeks. Their antlers were beautifully twisted, and seen as it took a heck ton of effort, he mentally thanked the person who had taken the time to wrap the gift. Patton's gaze glistened with profound joy, grin widening, if that was even possible, sparks in his chest beginning to strike as a giggle managed it's way into the winter air. He had to thank Roman later, as he had assumed the boy was the one who made it for him.

Patton skipped over to his vanity, gently placing the figurine on the side of the desk, along with other figurines he had collected, the reindeer seemed to fit in perfectly with the weird bunch. His eyes flickered towards his mirror, a flash of light blue immediately gracing his vision. His grin intensified, giving off a chuckle, as the mirror repeated the action. He currently wore the Morality sweater from Thomas' merch, and as much as he loved the design, it didn't quite fit his aesthetic. Though, it didn't stop him from wearing the outfit; The center of the sweater held Patton's logo, a dark shade of blue covering for the most part, while purple sat from his shoulders to his neck. Snowflakes and Christmas trees danced directly below Patton's logo, connecting from the front to his back. The smile that Patton gave off to the mirror held warmth, as his legs ventured away.

He swung open the door, smile widening at the early time he had woken up on. A yawn escaped his lips, arms reaching up to stretch behind his back, a pleased sigh following soon after when the familiar _pop!_ welcomed his sense of hearing. This day was going to turn out _great_ _,_ Patton would make sure of it. The thought of snowball fights and ice-skating plastered into his mind, light banter being openly passed around while all of them ate their Holiday dinner. No drama; The goal for today. 

Although, it was an impossible wish. He had to try.

Patton bounced off onto the stairs, his feet lightly patting the floor as his smile radiated off the hallway. His feet cushioned into the bottom floor, his nose immediately hit with the smell of cocoa. He sighed in content, his crimson gaze landing on the back of dark-ish blue. Patton simply didn't think his grin couldn't get any bigger.

"Logan!"

The intellectual side nearly sprung up at the sudden mention of his name, a tiny blush slightly coating his cheeks from how timid the action was. Patton beamed at the choice of clothing he currently wore with stride - The logic sweater that Thomas decided to sell from his merchandise. A cool blue, tie covered with Logan's logo on the center, grey and blue zigzags hovering right above specs of the mid-dark shade of blue from below. His sleeves adorned with reindeers and snowflakes, trailing along his arms to his neutral-blue cuffs. His palm currently occupied a cup of hot chocolate, tiny marshmallows, also in the shape of cups of hot chocolate, delicately floating above the Christmas delicacy. Nonetheless, the nerd looked ridiculously amazing. And, although the style didn't quite fit Logan's aesthetic, Patton found it endearing on the change of clothing for the current celebration of the Holiday.

"Ah. Hello, Patton." Logan greeted with a nod, to which, Patton responded with an excited squeal.

"Woke up early, Lo?" Patton felt his feet lurch forward, his hand flexing towards the cupboard, but he didn't find his cup. An eyebrow quirked up, head spinning to Logan's direction to ask him - Only for him to find Logan's hand outstretched, the scent of cocoa filling his senses, as his cup was sitting calmly in his grasp. All safe, and filled to the brim with hot chocolate.

"I suppose I had."

Patton's lip reached up into a slight smile, softly grabbing the cup from him as a quiet 'thank you' rolled off his mouth, placing the cup against his lips, taking a gentle sip - Gosh, was the beverage so delicious from just a quick swig. He pleasantly hummed, locking eyes with Logan when he lowered the cup just a bit, failing to notice the pinkish shade that delicately dusted the nerd's cheeks.

"Woah, when did you learn to make hot chocolate, Lo?" He glanced back into the mix of a delicate white and brown twisting together, "It tastes amazing!"

Logan paused for a moment, blinking profusely. A light cough played from his mouth, his blush intensifying as he wracked up a response. "I believe a cooking book may have been involved." He sputtered out, stretching out his hand before reaching behind to rub the nape of his neck.

It was Patton's turn to blink profusely, a giggle sprouting from his lips. Logan nearly started disfunctioning when a pat came into his shoulder.

"Don't be nervous, Lo. It's okay." Patton removed his hand, Logan's eyes flying wide as Patton's grin widened, "But do explain how you did it. My love for cooking cannot be espresso!"

Logan discarded his fascination and sighed.

\----

A bundle of purple popped out from atop the living room couch, a pair of eyes soon sprouting out after, frantically searching across the room before landing on a pair. "There!" They whisper-yelled, popping out from the couch to reveal a fairly tanned man. A groan erupted from beneath him, popping out from beside the boy before they muttered.

"Is this necessary, Virgil? This is the second beauty nap you decided to disturb!"

Virgil glazed down at the man before him, rolling his eyes before leaning down to kiss him on the tip of his nose. "You'll get your sleep later, Sleeping Beauty. But right now, we've got mom and dad in a bit of a romantic tangle." He gestured towards Patton and Logan, who were both busy being a blushing mess.

"Them?"

Virgil nodded.

Roman gave in with a sigh, "Fine." He blowed off the hair that currently framed his face, "What do you think we should do?"

"Dunno. You're the one who's the embodiment of creativity here." He crossed his arms. "You think you can think of something?"

The tip of Roman's lip teased with a light smirk.

"Definitely."

Roman hopped up from the chair they were in, giving Virgil a soft peck on his lip, before skipping towards the couple, hiding behind the wall.

\----

"And that's why I love dogs a latte!"

Logan sighed from exasperation, fingers itching forward to grab his cup. Patton's giggle emitted off joy, Roman popping up from above his hiding spot, a mischievous smile plastered across his perfectly tanned face. His fingers twisted, a tiny little speck of light appearing, before it travelled through his pointer, over to the pair. He lunged his finger back into place, slipping back into his position, biting back a chuckle as his ears openly listened throughout the rest of the conversation.

Logan's grasp tightened around his cup - Huh, weird. It felt more lighter than before? - before it reached against his lip, expecting to feel the beverage slither across his tongue, as he sighed once more in content, the retorts he would normally generate melting from the welcoming warmth of the hot chocolate.

Except, nothing happened.

Patton's gasp was the first thing he heard, his right eye opening as he gazed down on the moral side. Patton simply gestured to his cup, his blush becoming more visible -

\- Oh. It wasn't his cup.

"A _mistletoe_?"

The realization left Logan breathless. The heat from before crawled up from his toes to his cheeks, a deep shade of scarlet brushing all over his face. It appeared to him that Patton felt the same - The mistletoe dangled from Logan's hold, Patton directly in front of him, his eyes twinkling with wonder and mild confusion. Logan swallowed a lump in his throat; Out of all the things that this scenario could be executed, it had to be _now_? Early in the morning, while nothing even happened yet?

"I- It's okay if- If you don't want to kiss m- Wait, I mean-" Patton frantically tried to collect his words, apologies rolling of his mouth. The words stunned Logan, shaking his head in dismissal, placing the mistletoe back down the counter to place a finger beneath Patton's chin.

"No, I- I don't mind this at all, Patton."

Patton's blush grew deeper, appearing to be in a constant battle between smiling, or running off. Logan answered his question by simply tilting his head forward, giving him the choice to slip away if he wanted. However, Patton didn't. He hesitantly cupped Logan's cheek, his crimson filled gaze trailing down onto his lips. He puffed his cheeks out in determination, plucking his lips while he contemplated on whether or not he should actually do this.

Logan's growing discomfort was what pushed Patton to lurch forward, his lips delicately shoved against Logan's, the nerd nearly losing himself right then and there. Logan's legs wobbled, his arms instinctively wrapping around Patton's waist, a joyful sigh emitting from the man below him, Logan feeling the foreign, but comfortable weight of Patton's arms wrapping around his neck. Patton's hand carded through Logan's hair, his arms pulling Patton closer to deepen the kiss.

The kiss wasn't anything like they had imagined - Logan's lips felt luscious against Patton's, the scent of shivelled pencils and shredded paper filling Patton's senses to the brim; The favorful, earthy smell of nostalgia. Patton's scent of fresh olives and smooth lavender soothed Logan to the core of his spine, his soft, tasteful lips of sharp roses made Logan physically relax; Patton's scent was the warm, harmonious smell of a refreshing orchard on a hot summer day.

A whistle caused them to yank away from each other, both of their cheeks dusted a deep shade of red. Their gazes landed on Virgil, whose smirk so bright the sun could dim in shame, Logan's cup in between his crossed arms. Roman slapped a hand over his mouth long ago to stifle his laughter, his other hand currently averted upward, a phone in the place of his palm - Ah, so the Prince decided to record the whole ordeal. How original.

Logan's eyes rolled off to the side, his legs pushing off to Virgil, yanking off the empty cup from him. "Thank you. I'll gladly retrieve that." He commented, although it didn't necessarily hold any venom, a tiny smile played from the corners of his lips. Virgil's chuckle wasn't hard to catch, sending a mischievous wink towards Logan, his smirk never leaving.

"Glad you finally did it with dad, L."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I am not your mother."

"Didn't say you were."

Logan rolled his eyes once more, his head slightly leaning from behind to catch a glimpse of the other two. Roman's laughter failed to cease, Patton's face fully red as he huffed out an annoyed breath.

"Roman! Please delete that!"

"Sorry, Padre. But I won't let neither of you live this down."

 _"Hnnngh!"_ Patton stuck his bottom lip out, pouting as he crossed his arms, kicking the carpet. If the brunet wasn't red, he would surely be right now. Roman would've screamed at how adorable he was, but laughing currently got him distracted. Logan's light blush came back from before, nearly gushing at his puckered cheeks Patton gave.

"I don't blame you, Lo. Patton's cute." Virgil's voice called out from behind him.

Logan craned his neck, facing the other, as he cocked a brow, "Are you indicating something here?"

"No. But let's face it, anyone would date him."

Logan's brow raised, his blush fading, "Even you?"

"Even me." Virgil added, fluttering his eyelashes shut, insestifying his smirk. He risked opening an eye when he got no reply, only to see Logan giving him a cold look of warning. Virgil sprung to his feet, all bravado washing off of him as he quickly covered up an excuse, "Oh, no don't be jealous- It'll be entirely platonic, I'm just sayin'. I'm not going to take Patton. I promise."

Logan gave in with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose, "You are... vexatious, Virgil."

"Thanks, Lo. I try," Virgil's smile was fond, leaning back against the wall as relief passed over him like a warm blanket. Logan responded with another roll of his eyes, nodding as he took his leave, his legs walking off to the other two, adjusting his tie before he cleared his throat.

"Alright." The two were completely unaware of him, both of them freezing, before sharing a gaze and glancing at him, both of their lips breaking into an awkward smile, "I think it is about time we start our festivities for today's holiday."

"Wow, specs. You're treating this like this is some professional event." Roman commented, fanning away his invite like a fly, "Though, you are correct. It's Merry Bitchmas, guys, gals, and non-binary pals! Why not start this day with gingerbread houses?" Roman boasted, Patton looking like he was about to scold his profanity, before he quickly bit back the scold.

"I was thinking we should hang the star for the Christmas tree-" Patton shot Logan a look, the words instantly burning on his tongue, a swallow finishing the suggestion. "Fine." He conceded, sagging his shoulders forward, before a sigh escaped from his parted lips. Well, there goes his perfectly stacked plan.

"Great! Onwards now, boys-"

"Wait, I'll contradict," Logan interrupted Roman, running a hand through his face, "Are everyone's presents ready? We're starting our gift exhange on noon- If that is alright?" He turned to glance at Virgil, a nod sent at his way, his smirk visibly plastered back on his face. Logan's gaze moved to land on Roman, who looked slightly perturbed at the sudden interruption, but nonetheless he nodded as well. He then turned to Patton, his gaze softening.

"What about you, Patton?"

Patton's beam lit up the place, his enthusiastic nod causing a smile to creep up Logan's lips. Roman chuckled a little, before he boasted once more.

"Magnificent! Looks like we're all set. Now can we-"

"Oh- Sorry Roman, but I forgot about the presents!" Roman was interrupted again, Patton's lunge of his feet fighting off the uncomfortable silence as his feet skidded across the floor, hastily running up the stairs. The room fell silent, thunder-like pats creeking from upstairs, before a loud bang defeaned the room.

No sound left any of the men's mouth. A few moments pass, before an offended noise sounded from Roman's lungs, followed by a snicker from Virgil, then laughter insinuated between the three - Even Logan joined in. The room lit up like a thousand fireflies, the laughter full of pure joy, Christmas cheer can be ceased in shame. Their smiles were wide, genuine, that even the sun cannot defeat. Patton came down to check what the ruckus was about, but only saw the three in a huddle on the floor, giggles and chuckles rolling off their mouths. A smile tipped into the corner of Patton's lips, his gaze softening as he slipped out a chuckle of his own as well.

Hmm... Yeah, maybe the Holiday _would_ be great after all.

And Patton couldn't be more happier for his family, his sigh of pure mirth, rolling out into the thick, joyful Christmas air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is entry for the Secret Sanders 2018 event on Tumblr. ❤ ~ Love, Brooklyn.


	2. Unanswered | Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Can't come up with any good one. But Logan's just had enough of this bull.
> 
> Pairing(s): None, just Logan.
> 
> Trigger Warning(s): Fairly intense, especially the overuse of italics. Foul Profanity. Ferocious anger? Overall, emotionnnnssss... and honestly? I could've made it worse.
> 
> Word Count: 708 words
> 
> Note: Also pretty old! But who am I if I don't fill up the void? Lol. Short one. Made up on the spot. 💞

People _try_.

 _That_ alone wasn't even a secret, yet people still treat it like _so!_ Logan's footfalls were _deafening._ His palm flung to grip his bedroom's door, begrudgingly twisting it with extreme ferocity, before it _swung_. _Even that was an understatement._ The door tightly screeched at the sudden interruption, and even though Logan wanted to _launch_ himself into the comfort of his bed, his hand met the door's handle again, swinging it more harder the fringes nearly _cracked_.

Even the tight close of his door wasn't so graceful either.

The noise left an irritated ring across his ears, but Logan didn't _care_. His whole entire being met the soft cushion of his bed in mere seconds, his arms reaching out to grab his star-crossed pillow, carelessly burying his face into it, before a shrieking _scream_ emitted from it.

That was his.

His fingers could tear the pillow _apart._ So maybe he could've done so right now. Maybe he could've taken joy in doing it, finally finding a bundle of happiness from the depth of anger he heavily felt. Maybe so. Maybe not.

But what for?

What for. Fuck, he _dreaded_ that question. It made him sick to his absolute very core. _Always finding an answer._ _Damnit_ , he hated it. He _hated_ it so much.

Why can't he just do things from pure impulse?

Because that wasn't his _job_ _,_ and not his _business_ to do so. God, he was supposed to be the realist. Always the one who should reason. Always the one who should know things. _Always_ the one who should push their emotions away for the comfort of _others_.

_For the comfort of others._

He didn't even know _why_. His own questions were always left unanswered, and he had to _bear_ it with the weight of this mystery, with a curiosity so thick it could easily cut through his body like _paper_. And god _damnit_ he couldn't help but despise it. He always daydreamed about having his own life, how he could've handled things on his own all fine, how much friends he could make, how he could've handled things much more fine in a job he probably could've found in the meantime! Not stuck with a person who should learn things _themself,_ and which _he_ has to bear with!

But he needs to be thankful Thomas gave him the chance to _exist_.

But, _fuck_. He wished he was human. He wished he was an individual. He wished _he_ was the one who could've found his own fate. He wished he could do everything so freely. He wished things weren't this way. He _wished_ he could show emotions so _openly_.

He _wished_ he wasn't _Logic_.

It's _difficult._ Even logic in the real world is slipping into ashes and, damnit, a _laughingstock_. People have succumbed so much in their hopes and dreams, they've _forgotten_ what reality was. Logic? Logic didn't make sense. It didn't apply in cartoons, didn't apply in popular games, and, god, did it even _apply_ in the modern world anyway?

Imagination... God, imagination. The one thing that makes his existence so much _harder_. He has no choice but to hate it. _Facts don't care about your feelings._ So, then, what?

People start to _rebel_.

And... well? Damnit, he can't help but feel so _useless_.

Everything he has ever done for Thomas never felt like it was _enough_. He wasn't the relatable teenager that Virgil was. He wasn't the overly emotional child Patton was. _He wasn't the imaginary, clueless, hot-headed prick that Roman was._

_..._

He's a robot.


	3. Goodnight | Royality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Roman's feelings? Never to be deciphered. It was confusing, to say the least.
> 
> Pairing(s): Pining Royality (Roman, for the most part.), Implied One-sided Royality.
> 
> Trigger Warning(s): Doubt, Cursing, Shame, Self-deprecation, Fear of never getting things done. That's probably it? Tell me if there's any more!
> 
> Word Count: 552 words
> 
> Note: 'Nother old ventfic of mine. 😅 Oopsie.

Roman sat.

His head fluttered with a decency of a thousand thoughts, the music from his earphones all he could probably hear. His skin pricked with goosebumps, his thumbs aching from just above the keyboard of his phone.

He felt cold.

He stared down at the text from Patton. A friend of his. His special one at that. He loved him more than words can describe, even moreso he developed more of a crush on him. It wasn't that big.

Only as long as they have each other - Right?

**_[Pat]: night ro_ **

He didn't think so.

The man was optimistic to say the least. Heck, if the obsessive use of caps and heart emojis weren't enough. Patton has always got his back, and he wanted to let him now that he's as grateful as he can ever be. Roman loved him. That was enough, right?

No, it wasn't.

Whenever they were apart, he would scathe his skin through a hot shower, blankly staring at the blue-tiled wall of his bathroom. Least to say, it kind of reminded him of Patton.

His head would be swarmed of ideas, how he can capture the guy's heart, or - Usually - do something to prove that he _is_ grateful. He just wants to let the guy know he's happy he's here.

That not everything he does for him is out of pity.

_None of it was._

But, the hard part is, explaining why it wasn't.

Another hard part? He can't. _He just can't fucking explain why._

He does it purely because of his feelings.

And his feelings? Were nothing to be deciphered. It was confusing, to say the least.

Complex. If you preferred a more simpler term.

Roman had been staring at the text for hours. All he can think of was countless counterpoints from Patton's self-deprecating wall of text.

But it all felt useless.

And the more he tried to convince him, the more the other felt it was from pity.

He wanted to type out something. Something. Anything.

Just to prove that he _does_ care.

_Just to prove it_ **_isn't_ ** _from pity._

But instead, even with all the thoughts of showing how much he cares.

He didn't do anything.

And, hah. He couldn't have been a more better friend, couldn't he?

He let his friend down.

He fucking let him down.

Roman felt like it was all a waste.

How he always daydreamt of the day they will finally meet. How his thoughts always remained to be Patton. How their trip to Chicago will go. How they'll live together, and how they'll spend their lives as a whole.

But he did nothing.

_Nothing._

Instead, he settled with a simple little reply.

And he feared this'll finally be their last goodbye.

**_[Ro]:_ ** **_Have a good rest Pat,_ **

_I love you._


	4. Spill | Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Logan was never a man of emotions. But if he had to unscrew his bottle of feelings in his room? Well... He's a mess.
> 
> Pairing(s): None, just Logan again.
> 
> Trigger Warning(s): Italics, Figurative body horror, Screaming/Screeching, Grips that could leave a harsh bruise, Crying without noticing it, Violently loud sounds, Fairly intense chapter, Foul Profanity, Brief mention of blood, Brief mention of death, And just... Logan being extremely sad and harmful to himself. Please point out if I've missed any more!
> 
> Word Count: 945 words
> 
> Note: Oh holy fuck look at those trigger warnings. Uhhh... 3rd old ventfic, lovelies! 💝

Logan had never thought the silence...

...Could be this _loud_.

His breathing was wrackingly erratic. The harsh argument he had before sending his brain into complete, utter _overdrive_. His ears violently _rung_ with running static, a hand tightly hugging his knee, as his other hand harshly bit down the head of his skin.

He didn't even know when, neither did he know why. His teeth plucked out from gritting down the other, immediately baring down tightly on his lower lip. If he wasn't so careful, he could risk himself getting a lip injury.

...But he wasn't careful.

The piercing jolt of his ears drove beneath his skin with every passing second. His hands flung to the sides of his ears and pulled _tight_. He wanted the ringing to stop. He wanted everything to stop. _Just stop_. Just make it stop-

Make it **_stop_**.

His screech tore though the flesh of his throat. His lungs felt like it was cut short, his throat making it even _worse_. The feeling of thick thread enclosed his ability to breathe, his brain screaming for everything to _stop_.

His head felt like a weight of a thousand pounds had been unforgivingly placed- _No_. Like every fibre of his body was made of the most vulnerable material in _existence_. It felt like a million needles have been pierced through his body, cutting him off into pieces and he couldn't even get it _off_.

Is this what death feels like?

 _No_. No, no- No. He wasn't dying- Not yet. Atleast not yet. No. He couldn't die over this- He had to stay alive for Thomas! He had to stay alive for his host. If he was to die, Thomas would be a complete wreck. Virgil gone through it himself by ducking out, and that wasn't good either- Logic is _essential_. He's important. He's crucial. He contributes so much to Thomas, losing him would _crush_ him. He even has proof for it!

...But, still. Why does he even find that difficult to believe himself?

Lately- He's been feeling like he was not needed. Like a background character. A contributing character who is strikingly important to the plot, yet so underrated all the same. The current century didn't _need_ logic, did it? A disheartening knot interrupted his thoughts, over to where his heart should be. His gaze trails from the floor, to the placement of where his heart should be - He only saw his hand. His grip falters, carelessly falling back to his lap, then to the ground. He glanced at it for a few moments, before it fell shut into an overly tight fist, then his teeth felt like it was violently gritting against one another. His line of sight sternly stayed where the floor was, before his fist waved into the air, then-

_Bang!_

His hand left a small dent to the floor, tiny droplets of water subtly falling next to his hand - _What?_ Where did _that_ come from? Wait- He could've known the answer to that stupid question if his brain hadn't shut off long ago. Liquid? It should've made _sense_.

...But, oh. Nothing ever really did nowadays.

The tight grip in his hair twitches, faintly realizing it was still stuck there. It immediately flung to slap his cheek, wincing a little bit, but he didn't care at that moment. His hand launched back to meet his blurry vision, his stomach immediately recoiling at the sight - _Tears_. Actual tears. He was _crying_.

He subconsciously let himself... cry.

_He felt weak._

His palm flung over his mouth, muffling the onslaught of sobs he didn't hear. Not before, not milliseconds before. Oh...

But he wished he hadn't.

The violent ringing on his ears turned to a _boom_. Another screech bubbled it's way up into the air - Shit, shit, sh _itshitshit!_ He felt like an arrow precisely struck into both of the sides inside his ears, and it felt like his face was being torn _apart_. The hand from the floor raised, trying to make it sto-

_Bang!_

An ache left on his knuckles - Dull. He didn't care.

_Bang!_

Make it stop.

_Bang!_

Make it stop!

_Bang!_

Please-

_Bang!_

Make. It-

_Bang!_

**_Stop!_ **

He hunched his body into the blurred out carpet, his sobs violently racking his entire frame. He felt so _numb_. Tears grazed all over the floor, his gaze falling to the hand on the floor-

Oh, how he wished he hadn't.

His eyes tore away, his sobs painfully tearing through his throat. All he felt was _pain_. His chest recoiled into a tight knot, feeling like someone was pounding a nail into his _head_.

_Please._

He let his eyes screw shut.

_Make it stop..._


	5. Midnight Snack | Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Roman was, in no doubt, hungry. A midnight snack was what he wanted - However, things didn't... exactly go as plan, when he'd appeared in the kitchen and saw his boyfriend with a half-finished Crofter's jar in his hands. Although, he can't really complain if he wanted to.
> 
> Pairing(s): Romantic Logince.
> 
> Trigger Warning(s): Playful teasing, Food mention, Light food craving, Brief mention of the dark, Italics, Hints at NSFW (But no actual play of it though.) Please inform me if I've missed anything else!
> 
> Word Count: 1378 words
> 
> Note: Right! Something more lighthearted! Happy reading. ❤

Roman's stomach uncomfortably recoiled.

The uneasiness he felt crept on his veins, filling his mind with pleasant pictures he had the reluctance to identify. Moreover, food - Ah, fatigue. It was no more than a mighty need for a midnight snack. Though, technically, they don't need to eat at all, but, there wasn't really a rule disregarding the act of doing so - Amusedly, even Logan eats - Lest that shouldn't be a problem.

He suspected this uncomfortable churn though. Roman heaved a sigh, swinging his legs over the comfortable banque of his bed, searching for a moment before his feet slipped into the soft cusion of his bunny slippers. He heaved another sigh, this time a minor attempt to calm himself, before his fingers rose to hover just beside his head. Roman sucks in a short drawl of breath, fluttering his eyes shut, then his fingers slipped into a snap and he was on his feet, feeling the atmosphere drastically shift into a more wider room.

Roman's eye peeked open from the temporary darkness. He let his gaze flick around the corners of the room, then both of his eyes flew open as he came to meet the captivating midnight blue eyes of a man he had come to love. Suddenly, his apetite eased in favor of warmth.

_"Lo?"_

The man in question looked like as if he had been stuck in the same predicament, the Crofter's jam seated between his palms almost dropping to the floor. Though, his flushed state quickly vanished as soon as it came, an awfully playful form of a smirk groveling his face as he calmly placed the jam beside him, his hands gently settling on his lap afterwards. Warmth coiled on the butterflies in his stomach.

"Roman."

Ah, how _much_ he wished he could kiss off that smirk of his right now. Before he could move a muscle however, Roman draws out a roll of his eyes, placing both of his hands at the side of his hips in more mock playfulness, "Teach. Why is it that you, out of all people, are awake at this late of a night?"

Logan's smirk melted into a soft gaze, a chuckle drawled from the midst of his lips. "Well, I have thought about indulging myself in a midnight snack, as it appears that you are. However, I am currently too engrossed on the..." Logan paused for a moment, "...Uh, fanfiction, you have gifted me. It took a bit of fair thinking, but I've decided to- Ah, well..." Logan pinched the bridge of his nose, "'Crash in,' for the night, I suppose."

Roman could just ignore how lovingly long Logan drawled out his answer. His brows only furrowed in a quick realization, his lips pulling into a tight frown. His eyes colored in mere confusion, "On... the counter?" His brows only began to furrow deeper. Logan copied his reaction.

"Yes?"

Roman fondly shook his head, a grin dawning on his face. A chuckle rolled of his lips, "Really, Lo? That's gay, hon- Perhaps even more so!" Amusement etched across his face. "That's so gay of you, even _I'm_ jealous!" He didn't actually think that Logan, of all people, would improperly sit. Especially on the counter, of all places! But not only that, but _sleep_ on it?

Damn.

Logan cocks a brow, "Uh- I don't... I don't see how sleeping on the counter, pertains to my attraction..." A blush coated his cheeks, "...towards other men? And even more than that? But- Um, not that I-"

Logan got cut off as Roman's bark of laughter cascaded across the room. Logan's gaze confusedly dawns over Roman, though he couldn't help but slip off a smile of his own from seeing the man so happy. A giggle nearly rolled off Logan's tongue, but it soon dulls as Roman's laughter began to die down shortly. Roman quickly shook his head with the last chuckle, a giant grin still woven across his face, a hand reaching upwards to wipe off an oncoming tear that nearly slipped off his eye.

"You're one big dork, mi amour. I hope you know that."

Logan responded with a roll of his eyes, "A hypocritical statement."

Roman's smile loosely hung from his lips. Before he could think, he felt his feet drift towards Logan's direction, clutching both of his arms behind his back as he suspisciously eyes the Crofter's jar besides Logan, to where he had put it earlier, ah, "So..." Roman's gaze drifted towards the other's, "What other reason could it be for you to... 'crash in' for the night, hm?"

Logan's rolls his eyes once more, though he responds nonetheless, "Well, the counter is where all of the snacks reside. It is like their sanctuary, of some sorts. In that way, I am able to retrieve one of the food from here, without having to travel downwards from where my room is," Without warning, his arm reached towards a lonesome bag of chips, brushing his fingertips against the plastic for a moment before it slowly crawled back, falling back into his lap, "By simply reaching out." He sucks in a short draw of breath, "If I may add, it is quite... easy, to eat it from here as well."

And at that addition, Roman completely freezes. His eyes flew wide as... not-so-clean thoughts came fluttering about in his mind, quickly dispersing whatever innocent intentions he had only had mere moments before. Though, one, particular thought waltzes right into the mess. Then, before he could process anything else, pressure quickly pressed down his lower lip, silently rest assured he's a flaming tomato right now.

Logan opened his mouth to say something again, though he was completely caught off gaurd at Roman's sudden silence. A brow furrowed in concern, "Roman?" His tone came out worried.

Roman stopped short of his gay panic, reality seeping in as his gaze met Logan's. The man in front of him cleared his throat, asking him again as one, _minor_ detail stuck out in Roman's features.

"Roman, why are you biting your lip?"

Roman became acutely aware of what he was doing, biting down harder, before the feeling completely left. He risked asking a question if Logan knew the other meaning of that was- Or atleast hint at it. Roman could only scoff for not knowing how deep Logan got with his slang words studies.

"Are you..." Roman gulped, "One... of..."

He couldn't dare finish it. But fortunately, _and_ unfortunately, Logan quickly caught on on what he was going to say. A blush began to redden on his cheeks, yet a smirk still crept on his face. "Oh? Well... if you meant the more... 'juicy,' side of that term," He sent a wink, regretting it a little bit yet wanting it at the same time, "I wouldn't argue."

Roman's jaw fell slack. He opened it, before he closed it again. Eventually, he settled into a wordless approach, catching Logan's gaze, about to question if he was serious or not, but he only saw the passion and love in his eyes. Roman softly cups Logan's cheeks, a little unsure, yet Logan saw this and slipped off a gentle smile. He draped his arms over Roman's neck as silent encouragement, as a nod came about in his direction. Roman could only smile as a warm feeling grew in his chest.

Logan didn't really need to conform anything else as Roman's lips crashed into his in a heated rush.


	6. Sidetracked with a Tie | Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Roman had a plan. But did he go through with it? Barely. Was it worth it though? Yes.
> 
> Pairing(s): Eventual Romantic Logince.
> 
> Trigger Warning(s): Kissing, Using a tie as a lead (Not Sexually), Nervousness. And that's about it? Feel free to tell me if I need to add on!
> 
> Word Count: 1523 words
> 
> Note:More Shakespearean dorks in the house. 👌

Creativity and romance don't _exactly_ mix well together, does it?

It does, fortunately. But not in the good sense of the word, unfortunately so. Roman likes to think dramatically, but that should be common knowledge by now. So, if there's anything to go by in his dramatic thought patterns, romance isn't too far into it unsurprisingly. In fact, it is _very_ much mostly his top priority. But mostly though. But still. It's tedious, but endearing, in a way.

Roman glanced at his watch for the upteenth time that afternoon. His face twisted into a confused pout, eyebrows scrunched together as all his thoughts mingled with the thoughts of his soon to be bo - Oh, sorry. Crush. Thing is, Prince Charming had a plan, and if his soon-to-be-other-Prince-Charming isn't going to be arriving soon, he's going to _flip_ his crown. It would be a total fairy fail, but considering he had thought it up on the fly, there'd still be more ideas waiting for him, so he shouldn't be too dissapointed. It could wait.

So, he just needed to be patient! Which shouldn't be _that_ hard to begin with. He's good at being patient! Or, er- He likes to think that he is, but that's not the point- He could daydream! He's definitely good at that. So, then, he thinks of gay frogs, by default. Then another gay frog with a pet rock, so it's a gay frog family! It's definitely a good fairy tale, if he could, uh- If he _could_ think of the story first. But who cares about that? He could just do a summary and he should be fine. Maybe he should write it down late-

A soft bang interrupted his train of thought. Roman let his head shoot forward, as his gaze stopped staring at his fingers lightly running against one another in a flourish of nervousness. A flash of blue met his peripheral vision, and it was then he knew.

It was game time.

Roman perked his head up to see - Logan. Howdy ho Logan, trotting down the stairs with his nose buried in a book. Typical. He forced out a gulp to swallow down the sudden jittery senses, but he was going to do this. He was going to do it and if he was going to die doing it, then so be it. Yet he let out a sigh.

_Just, God Forbid, don't mess it up._

A weight landed right beside him, a telltale sign that his lo- Oh fuck, sorry. Logan sat right beside him, _oh go-_ Wait, Roman, no. Snap out of it. Puff your cheeks out, chin up. You're a prince. You can do this. Face him.

Roman does as he was told by himself, his line of sight stuttering to meet Logan's face. But Logan didn't seem all too perturbed. He looked perfectly content into sitting right beside him an _d giving him a mental fucking breakdo-_ Okay, no, Roman. Enough of that. You're overreacting- He doesn't notice you're looking at him. Okay? Okay! Wait, say something! He's probably going to- Oh god, he is! He's turning his hea- Looking at you now! Say something, say something, s _ay somethin-_

"Roman? Are you-"

_"HeyLonohomooranythinglikethatbutI'dreallylikeitifyourlipswereonminekissingmerightnow!"_

Wait.

_Shit, hold on-_

_Not that!_

Oh my fuckin' god. He messed it up.

His eyes soared to look at Logan's, which were as shocked as he was but confusion was glazed all over his face, gently setting down his book to the side. But there wasn't any disgust in his expression. Although, his eyebrows were over his forehead. So, haha. _Fuck!_

"W- what?" Logan whispered, and Roman almost felt his heart sink.

"That- shit, wasn't what I was supposed to say! Oh my god, I am so damn sorry, Logan- You shouldn't have heard that so soon- I meaN-! FU-"

"Roman!" Logan landed his hands on either side of Roman's shoulders, forcing him to look at him and Roman was surprised to see the determination in his eyes. Roman sputtered a response, but his mind was in complete utter overdrive and all he could think of was saying sorry internally. Even if he managed, he felt guilt creep up to his heart, but there was hope.

"I- Yeah...?"

"I'd..." Logan stuttered, and Roman prepared for the inevitable,"Like that too!"

Woah, hold on, what? "Wait-" Roman's eyes were blown up by now, seeing as to how much this situation escalated but he was kindof happy it did, _"Really?"_

Logan sputtered for a moment, but after a few more moments, he let his jaw snap shut and nodded fiercely. Roman couldn't be even more surprised that this was ac _tually happening-_ He got to kiss the (second) most handsomest prince in all of the fair land. Of the mindscape. Or whatever! He got to kiss Logan! He felt the warmth of Logan's leave his shoulders, and he never thought he wanted someone's hand to touch his shoulder again. Logan looked downcast for a second, averting his eyes to the back of the couch as he suddenly looked ashamed, but Roman couldn't blame him.

"H- however, if you only want to, though- Consent is essential and important, but I'm aware that you are aware- I- that sounds kind of wrong- Am I doing something wrong? I- I'm sorry, Roman. Maybe I could-"

A yank caused him to stop his growing rant. His eyes snapped up to meet Roman's, who were half-lidded, and- woah, is that love glazed over his eyes? Did he not notice that before? An aloof, but fond grin was plastered all over his face, and Logan found his heart literally growing wings almost immediately. He glanced down to see Roman's fist tightened around his tie, then up again to his gorgeous eyes, and he was shocked to see that he was closer than before.

"Shut up, dork."

Roman vaulted forward until his lips met with Logan's before he could make any more protests. A breath almost caught into Logan's throat, but he relaxed into the kiss, and let his shoulders sag. He didn't know where to put his hands, but he maneuvered his hand so it was carding through Roman's hair, while his other sits on his hip. The kiss wasn't rushed, but it was passionate and loving enough for the both of them. Logan's lips were surprisingly soft, while Roman was blatantly obsessed with chapstick. But Logan didn't mind. If anything, the kindof sticky, but delicate touch of it made it unique, and Logan _loved_ it. Roman didn't even imagine Logan to be anything like this - Soft, caring, gentle. Loving. Not assertive, but careful. Holy shit. Roman was so in love with this dude. And he could now tell Logan was too. The feeling was _rockingly awesome._

Neither of them knew who broke it first, but they soon found themselves slowly pulling away from the other. Roman was on Logan's lap by now, with a bit of a messy, but okay hair. Hand still on Logan's tie, but by now the grip was loose. They've probably only kissed for minutes, but it's a feeling they both never really want to die down. Logan felt himself lurch forward, but his lips only brush against Roman's. A whisper breaks out from between them. And Roman could move just an inch, and they'd kiss again.

_"I love you."_

Roman's heart burst into flames, enveloping his heart as both of their cheeks started to heat up that little bit more. His heartbeat stuttered, but a grin broke off on his lips, as a chuckle rolls out of his tongue. Oh my god. His stomach feel so funny but his heart is singing with so much love and happiness right now. It's so much but he love _s it so much too._

"I love you too, _mi amor querido,"_

Roman tugs at Logan's tie again, and both of their lips meet in a gentle dance once more.


	7. Hunger | Moxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Patton was quite keen on indulging himself, but as he was about to take a swipe, a figure made themself known.
> 
> Trigger Warning(s): Food (Cookies), Cursing? (If Hell counts as a cuss word), Shapeshifting, some Words about being a mortal. That's probably it? 💕
> 
> Pairing(s): Platonic Moxiety. 
> 
> Word Count: 1366 words.
> 
> Note: Here's something more new! Patton's basically a shapeshifter that, by this oneshot for now, can shift into a cat. Virgil bakes something that interests Patton, and, well. Curiosity killed the cat, hasn't it?

The paveway was lined with a clean cut streak of white mist. It led to something valuable, in the direction that held such a treasure, something Patton, a little creature who rests in the shadows,  _ wanted. _

His tongue swiped on the remnants of his lips. The smell, the look, it was  _ enticing,  _ and if he wasn't about to snatch it, then hell he was going to die mad about it. The thought of food excited Patton, and even if he wasn't as much as a hunter than he'd actually like to admit, he did like to eat… human food. He favored it much more than raw meat.

His tail swiped through the floor, and a menacing,  _ plotting _ expression was on his face. He fluttered his eyelids closed, and slowly,  _ achingly _ slowly, his form started to change. His limbs grew to a rapid change of size, and his height dropped close to the floor.

Then, when he creaked open his eyes, everything looked larger. And he released a perfect purr of content.

The sweet feeling of his feline form eased Patton, and he charged, following the wafty, and delicious smell, all to the direction of what these cute little mortals have called it a 'kitchen.' He was fast, agile, and it didn't take much of a leap before he'd found himself growing much, _much_ more closer _._ He can practically smell it all around him, oh. And Patton didn't hesitate to swipe another tongue past his lips, his eyes flashing a fine gleam of hunger, shining bright in the contrast of the black that surrounded him.

As he raised his tail high, he pattered his feet across the prickly, but fine grass, and into the heavy plastic gateway. It took him quite awhile to get used to it, but now as it rests heavy on his head, it came only naturally. An instinct that he had developed, over the course of the, what was it, months? Such a cute name, yes...

He butts himself in, fitting in through the gaping hole perfectly, and  _ dear,  _ the smell was even better now, and he could practically taste it! His insides churned, and he was growing really impatient as he let himself waste his sweet, sweet time. What did they have this time? Strawberry? Oh, he loved the strawberries. Though maybe it was blueberry, he can barely pick up the scent! It must be a new one, yes? Perfect, that would be! Variety is always a good thing, and it excites Patton to no end.

Without even any more practical sense of whimsy, he swiftly pushed his hind legs, and he went flying up to the table that held his darling… um, cookies, did he hear? His paws met the edge, and he surged forward before he fell into his possible doom. Right, safe. A quick, slick swipe of his tail, and he was at a safe distance from the pit. He smiled to himself, and as he regains his senses he then realized.

It was now in front of him, enveloping his senses in an enticing smell that he could indulge in for days on end.

Delight spread through his body, excitement heavily tugging on his heartstrings. Oh! It is a new one! This particular one has such a sweet aroma, and Patton found himself instantly smitten! He leisurely circled the plate, savouring how the puff of air made such gorgeous figures, the scent that warmed his sense of smell before still greeting him a warm welcome. His patience was growing thin now, and without wasting any more time, he raised his paws. Then suddenly, the door that gave entry to the room swung open, the impact causing him to jump a feet into the air. A yelp greeting him in return.

"Patton, oh my god, no!"

Patton veered back, an involuntary hiss escaping through his arched tongue. He wildly swiveled his head to meet the eyes of the sudden intruder, but when it dawned on him that he realized he knew who he was, he significantly softened, the hairs standing on his back melting back into it's original place. The other though launched himself into Patton, the speed making him a blur, and Patton didn't have to wait long enough when felt huge hands encasing themselves onto his form, firmly keeping him in place.

"Bad kitty! Bad, bad, kitty." The human above him scolded, and Patton fought back a saddened meow - He didn't like the sound of that title, "You know chocolate is bad for you! Down, here, down you go, there…" Patton felt his paws meet the marbled floors, and he didn't fight back the whine that escaped him this time. Come on, he was so close! Just a swipe, and he could have gotten...

Okay, on second thought, maybe that wasn't a good idea. He thought as he slinked back, seeing the hands on the human placed on his hips, uh oh. "Patton…" He warned, and Patton knew he was in for an earful when he wouldn't listen, feeling shame coloring his insides, hanging his head in guilt. Well, alright, maybe he shouldn't eat it. A sigh came from above him, and he heard the human shuffle, before he saw his knees in front of him.

"Okay, okay. It's alright," The human said softly, and Patton lifted his head, "You didn't know. You're lucky that I saved you before you can eat it, and you're just fine," Another sigh, and the human raised his head, muttering something under his breath that Patton didn't quite catch. He figured it might as well be how he could hide it. Shame, that would be. But for the best, maybe. 

A meow filtered itself from him, and he and the human locked gazes again. Comfort it is then, he looked quite... perplexed.  _ You don't have to, kiddo. I get it.  _ He saw the relief that fell on the human, his shoulders visibly sagging. But there was something in his eyes that showed he didn't really trust that assessment. That is fair.

"I'll still hide it, Pat." He snorted, and Patton did an equivalent of a playful, and exasperated sigh, as much as a feline could do. The human laughed from above him, the air shifting around Patton as he felt the hands encasing themselves once more, lifting him high up to the air, until his back met the chest of the human's. Patton did not protest, a purr rumbling deep in his chest as he felt the human scratch the back of his ear, the sensations sending pleasant jolts through him. Patton was melting against his chest in no time.

"You want Papa Virgil to get you food?" Virgil cooed at him, and Patton did not hold back the meow of confirmation. He was so hungry, he could eat those green leafy things just to satisfy it, "Okay, you then wanna settle in the couch and watch a movie?" Patton meowed another one of content. He'd like that, he really would. He liked coexisting with the human.

A delighted chuckle, and then suddenly his whole world moved. He realized the human- er… Virgil, did they go by? Virgil, was nearing close to the stark white cabinet that hung over the room, and Patton picked up another smell. Oh, goodie,  _ this _ is a good one! He could sense this will be perfect for him too, and his ears twitched in interest. He always liked trying new things out, what would this one taste like? Curiosity engulfed him in great lengths.

"You good there, buddy?" Virgil asked, quite anxiously. What was he thinking? Patton meowed, snuggling up close to his chest in trust - They've known each other for awhile now, and while Patton wasn't such a trustful type, he found that he really was more comfortable with Virgil than any other human he'd encountered. He heard Virgil laugh, and a hand was at his back, caressing it so delicately. Patton submerged himself into the most pleasant meow he had ever emitted, and he found the hunger had ached less.

_ Yes.  _ Patton thought, seeing one of Virgil's hands reach for the cabinet, pulling it open.  _ Yes, I am really good now, kiddo. Thank you. _


End file.
